The One Year PostWar Reunion
by Ms Trick
Summary: Relena threw a party last night and believe me when I say that everyone's a bit hungover this morning. Implied 1x2 3x4 5xS 6x9


**The One Year Post-War Reunion**

* * *

When Quatre woke up, it took him approximately eleven minutes to remember whose house he was in. Squinting at the fancy-looking ceiling, he eventually came to the conclusion that he was probably still at Relena's.

Quatre squeezed his eyes shut as he remembered bits and pieces from the party. He tried to roll over and found that he couldn't. Opening his eyes, he was met with a sleepy but awake Trowa looking at him, and also an odd, vivid purple fringe that seemed to have gotten in front of his eyes.

Suddenly, Quatre sat up. He winced from the headache and realized that his left wrist was a bit sore.

Trowa leaned up on his elbows, his right arm extended slightly toward Quatre.

Quatre peered at his messy bangs, which were hanging in front of his face as usual, then looked at Trowa, who was staring at his boyfriend's hair and kept blinking as though trying to clear his vision. Quatre blinked a few times too, and then gave up.

"Do I or do I not have purple hair?" Quatre asked.

"You do," Trowa answered in a sleepy voice.

"Okay."

"It looks good."

Quatre nodded distractedly. "Thanks."

Trowa glanced down at their wrists and then back at Quatre.

"Don't give me that look. I don't know why we're handcuffed."

* * *

Relena woke up to find herself slumped against the downstairs bathroom door. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the heels of her hands and tried to get up to get some aspirin for the mother of all headaches she had behind her eyes. Unfortunately, she found she couldn't because a large chunk of her hair seemed to be stuck in the door.

Hungover and totally lost, she reached up gingerly and made an effort to pull it out. When she failed, she figured that that had to have been her reason for sleeping there. Her hands wandered up to the doorknob and tried twisting it. It came as no surprise to her that it was locked.

"God..." she muttered to herself before swinging her fists back, haphazardly knocking on the door. She noticed her knuckles felt a bit sore, as though she had done this for a while last night.

* * *

An erratic knocking sound brought an annoyed Heero back to consciousness. His thoughts running along tracks like 'Who the fuck is hammering at this hour?' and 'I am going to smash their face in.'

After a minute of raging, Heero's foggy mind realized he was wrapped around something very warm...and was lying somewhere very uncomfortable. Heero cracked his eyes open slowly, recoiling at the light hitting the back of his skull.

When he managed to get his eyes functioning, he noticed a dead-to-the-world Duo curled into his bare chest with an arm around his waist. And also the fact that they were in a bathtub. Heero paused for a minute, wondering where his shirt could have gotten to.

The knocking paused for a minute and Heero sighed happily. Duo murmured something about raspberry hats and slid one of his legs around Heero's, allowing Heero to notice that the button and zipper of Duo's dark jeans were undone.

Now that the knocking had stopped, Heero wasn't as opposed to lying in the bathtub as he was a minute ago.

* * *

Dorothy tried to sit up, hit her head on table she happened to be under, and spent the next few minutes rolling around, moaning in agony. After discovering that she couldn't put her hands to her head because there was something furry in the crook of her arm, Dorothy slowly pulled herself out from under the coffee table in the lavish living room.

Frowning, she looked suspiciously at the furry companion she was clutching and eventually came to the conclusion that it wasn't a hallucination.

"Whose kitten is this?"

* * *

Hilde's inspiring first thought of the day was that Relena really did have nice ceilings in her house...and rather hard floors.

Hilde groaned and did her best to pick herself off the floor. She ran a hand over her face and opted to try and make it to a sitting position first.

Glancing around the guest bedroom she had been staying in, Hilde paused. And blinked. And looked around again. Finding the motivation to stand, Hilde did so and then wandered in a circle, pondering exactly where all her furniture had gone. The only piece of furniture still in the room was the naked bed frame.

She noticed that the balcony doors were open and cautiously made her way towards them. After determining that her balcony chairs had also gone missing from her second story balcony, Hilde belatedly realized that it was a rather nice day...blue sky, fluffy clouds, warm sun, etc.

Turning back into her room, Hilde's groggy mind determined that there was no way she could have moved her dresser by herself...so if she had indeedtransferred her furniture to a new place, she would have needed help.

* * *

Noin and Zechs looked bewildered at the pile of construction tools they had slept on in the upstairs hallway. After a weighted and confused pause in which they both tried to reason the situation in their minds, Zechs spoke.

"What...the fuck were we doing?"

Zechs' hair was a mess but Noin knew she probably didn't look too good either. She shrugged and said.

"Bringing tools to..." She looked around at her surroundings. "...Hilde's room...I think?"

* * *

Dorothy sat slumped at the kitchen table with her head resting in one of her hands as she eyed the kitten warily. It was perched happily next to her on the table and alternated between looking at her in adoration and licking milk out of a tea cup.

Sally trudged in, wearing nothing but a bed sheet that she held up around her. She sat down at the table; Dorothy was staring at her and Relena turned around from the counter, where she had her two coffee machines running.

The three of them just listened to the clock tick and the coffee brew until Relena said,

"Someone really should get Wufei off the roof."

Sally raised her eyebrows.

"Sally, you'll never guess who I found wrapped around one another in the bathtub this morning."

Dorothy tipped back the last of her coffee, emptying her mug, and offered to go get Wufei; she had heard this story already.

"Okay, so after I finally got them to open the door..."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Duo had joined Sally at the glossy kitchen table and both of them had mugs of coffee in their hands. Sally eyed the hickeys on Duo's neck as he watched the fourth kitten enter the room.

"Why are there cats everywhere?"

"I gave everybody one as a gift yesterday. Remember?" Relena said.

"No."

Relena rolled her eyes and turned back to the coffee mechanisms to start the second brew.

"Coffee, Heero?" She offered as he walked in.

"No, thank you," he muttered as he went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. As he went to sit next to Duo (the fact that they were sitting rather close was noted by both girls in the room), Hilde walked in.

She looked at Sally, sitting calmly in her sheet and drinking coffee, and bluntly asked.

"Where are your clothes? Or uh...whose got your clothes?"

Sally shrugged.

"No clue. I woke up downstairs sitting in a wooden chair and there was a bicycle inner tube next to me," she said.

Relena frowned. "That chair was in the garage. So...you would have had to have gone across the driveway to the garage, picked up the chair and carried it through the house, picked up the bicycle inner-tube and blown it up, and then went to sleep in the chair…all completely stark naked."

Sally shrugged again and sipped her coffee.

Trowa and Quatre stumbled in, hanging off each other, hindered because of the handcuffs but still looking the most well-rested out of all of them. Heero's button-down shirt had no buttons; Sally was a little underdressed; Relena had climbed into her flannel pajamas at some point; but Trowa and Quatre both seemed dressed and fresh; the only aspect out of place being Quatre's now vibrantly purple hair.

Duo grinned. "Nice."

Dorothy, holding another kitten in her arms, walked in with Wufei trailing behind her. Silently, he approached Sally and handed her back her clothes in a neat pile. She took them and bemusedly nodded her thanks. The whole room watched silently as Wufei then returned the toaster to its original position on the kitchen counter.

"Thank you. I was wondering where that had gotten to," Relena said and handed him a mug.

Wufei replied by saying, "Are you aware that there's a seven-foot high pile of broken furniture lying outside?"

Hilde's eyes widened but she was prevented from saying anything as Noin walked in with Zechs, who said:

"Ever get that feeling that you robbed a hardware store and forgot about it?"


End file.
